xian_nifandomcom-20200213-history
All-Seer
All-Seer was the sect leader of Heavenly Fate Sect and the master of Planet Tian Yun. He was part of the Cave World's Heavenly Dao that gained sentience. In the end, however, even this All Seer is but an entity whose true form is that of a black Crane shaped being who was sealed inside the compass to become its Treasure Spirit, and upon whom an ancient Heaven Trampling Cultivator left a portion of his Divine Sense, in the form of the Grey Robed All Seer) Personality Originally, the All-Seer was the treasure spirit of the Heavenly Dao that Ancient Celestial Sovereign went through so much trouble to make the Cave World for in the first place. As such he seems to have little genuine regard for any living creature in the Cave World, as they all inherently existed for his benefit. He originally had no will or concept of one at all, but after he devoured Lian Daofei's Divine Sense he gained one that was an amalgumation of Lian Daofei's greed and sense of entitlement. In the more recent past, when he became the All-Seer, the Grey-Robe was his real personality but due to an ambush by Master Zhong Xuan his dao heart was damaged which led him to leaving Rainbow-Robe as the main personality. It was then that he began taking disciples all for the sake of devouring them when they reached a certain level of development for his own benefit. However, given his true nature, he likely was in a period of sleep when he was Grey-Robe and became Rainbow-Robe on waking. He also planned to use Ling Tianhou for his 98th awakening since the start. His true self, the Treasure Spirit of the Boundary Compass, only wanted one thing: freedom. It was to attain this freedom he tried numerous times to devour Wang Lin, for he believed the world to be Wang Lin's Dao Dream and he could only escape through that method. He then wanted to return to his hometown, a place he called the Morning Dao Realm just before he was destroyed by Wang Lin. Background A long time ago, the Su Dao went to great lengths to steal the Heavenly Dao while two of the Nine Suns were locked in combat. He then constructed the Cave World for it to mature and grow. He even lured in Ancient Dao Ye Mo into the cave to use his blood. Soon after this, Lian Daofei was led into the Cave World by Fan Shanmeng and Su Dao used the Heavenly Dao to defeat him. It devoured his Divine Sense, making him a lunatic whilst gaining a will of its own. This was its 1st Awakening. It then devoured one of Su Dao's 7 Soul Fragments before life even formed in the Cave World's Original Star System, essentially usurping its status. This was its 2nd Awakening. He then decided to find a way to become a Cultivator. For its 3rd Awakening, the Heavenly Dao possessed the corpse of a man who's funeral was being attended by his clansmen and then devoured the entire planet. At some unspecified point in his various Awakening cycles, the Heavenly Dao possessed the body of a woman who devoured the man beside her to complete another Awakening. For his 97th Awakening, he devoured 7 individuals and then chose Ling Tianhou for his 98th Awakening. At some point the past, as All-Seer, his originally Grey-Robed self stormed the Cultivation Alliance and defeated numerous elders. He even killed a standing elder and took his seat at the Elder's Council. His slaughter abilities already ranked him quite high but his ability to use laws to foresee everything was even more terrifying. Master Zhong Xuan even sacrificed a large amount of longevity to cast a powerful spell that used Ling Tianhou to crack All-Seer's Dao Heart. This created a flaw in his Dao Heart during his second Heaven’s Blight which led to his Dao Heart shattering into countless pieces and made it unable to merge. History Book Four He first encountered Wang Lin when the latter was trying to reach the Soul Formation stage by comprehending the Life and Death Domain and accepted him as an honorary disciple of the sect. It is later revealed that he intended to feed Wang Lin to his Avatar from the start, but had some inkling of the then young Cultivator's potential. Book Six He formally accepted Wang Lin as a core disciple of the Purple Division of the Heavenly Fate Sect. He subtly pushed Wang Lin to cultivate the Celestial Slaughter Art. Afterwards, Wang Lin entered the East Demon Spirit Sea and obtained one of the keys to open Qing Lin's cultivation cave but he escaped to the Allheaven Star System as he was not strong enough to guard his own key. Book Eight Wang Lin returned to Planet Tian Yun to enter Qing Lin's cave and was offered the position of an Elder of the Da Lou Sword Sect by Ling Tianhou which he accepted. During his time on Planet Tian Yun, the Heaven Defying Bead absorbed Bai Wei's Extreme Yin which All-Seer had been cultivating since his birth. Enraged, All-Seer attacked Wang Lin but he escaped to Planet Da Lou. Then, he used the Extreme Yin to severely injure All-Seer and cause him to predict incorrectly which caused his Dao Heart to crack further since he prided himself in his divination abilities. Inside Qing Lin's cave, All-Seer allied himself with Ta Jia which resulted in a dire situation for Wang Lin and the rest. Luckily, Wang Lin used Sundered Night to heavily injure Grey-Robe and kill two of the All-Seer's avatars. He then used Dream of Ancient Times to injure Ta Jia and survive long enough for Lu Yun to arrive and save him. After Wang Lin saves the Azure Dragon Divine Emperor in the Rain Celestial Realm, All-Seer suddenly appeared and stole a drop of blood from the Heavenly Dao from a weakened Azure Dragon Divine Emperor. The Divine Emperor believed All-Seer would certainly die but Wang Lin was not so sure. Book Eleven The All-Seer practices a technique called the Reincarnation Integration on his Avatar within Wang Lin to try and steal Wang Lin's essences and take over his body. However, Wang Lin catches on to this with the help of Qing Lin and Dao Master Blue Dream. He then hunts the All-Seer down and the All-Seer starts killing his own Avatars to strengthen the Avatar that is taking over Wang Lin. Wang Lin, however, realizes he can only affect his Cultivator Avatar and separates it from his Ancient Order Original Body. The All-Seer then becomes desperate and kills all his Avatars to rapidly take over Wang Lin's Avatar and complete his 99th and final Awakening. This allows Wang Lin to see All-Seer's memories and he realizes that the latter devoured Ling Tianhou after consuming the Heavenly Dao Blood, thus, completing his 98th Awakening. Eventually, Wang Lin sees his 1st Awakening and realizes both his identity and the location of his, the Heavenly Dao's, original body. Book Thirteen Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Deceased Category:Antagonistic Category:Heavenly Fate Sect Category:Planet Tian Yun Category:Cultivation Alliance Category:Brilliant Void Star System Category:Sealed Realm Category:Wang Lin's Cave World Category:Arcane Void Category:Third Step